She Will Be Loved
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Follow Cedric and Tatiana through Hogwarts as Tatiana struggles with schoolwork and a dark secret. Cedric x OC. Rated T for abuse and because I'm paranoid. Sort of set to the song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do own my original character of Tatiana Shives and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics

A/N: Recently, I was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when this story crept into my head.

Summary: AU: Follow Cedric and Tatiana through Hogwarts as Tatiana struggles with schoolwork and a dark secret. Cedric x OC. Rated T for abuse and because I'm paranoid. Sort of set to the song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. One-Shot.

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

* * *

_First-year_

Cedric Diggory waved goodbye to his father as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't wait to start at Hogwarts and play Quidditch, just like his older brother, Alfred, had done. Alfred was a seventh year, so Cedric probably wouldn't see much of him. The boys' mother, Anna, had died when Cedric was two-years-old.

The Hogwarts Express was on its way to Hogwarts when Cedric felt someone's eyes on him. He turned and saw a frightened-looking girl sitting a few feet from him. He smiled at the girl and took a minute to look her over.

She had sandy-brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was also small for an eleven-year-old, but she was sitting down, so it was hard to tell how tall she was. When she looked at him, Cedric saw that she had eyes bluer than the ocean.

"Hello." Cedric spoke in a calm voice. The girl turned away from him. Cedric sighed and hoped that she would be all right at Hogwarts.

A big burley fellow greeted the first years as they stepped off the train at the Hogsmeade station. The fellow – Hagrid, he introduced himself – walked to the lake and had the first-years get in the boats that led to the castle.

Cedric looked up in wonder at the castle, his whole body itching to explore every inch of it. The other riders in his boat – the shy girl that sat in his compartment, another boy named Justin and another girl named Hannah – were also silent as they headed to Hogwarts.

The first years marched into the Great Hall, the other houses applauding and showing their approval. Cedric looked and saw Alfred at the Hufflepuff table, talking with some of his seventh-year friends.

"Tatiana Shives." Professor McGonagall called. Cedric watched the timid-as-a-mouse girl walk up to the stool and sit upon it.

"Hmm, this is a very difficult choice, indeed." The Sorting Hat announced. "You show courage of a Gryffindor, kindness of a Hufflepuff and spirit of a Ravenclaw."

It was silent for a moment. Cedric could see the girl tremble under the Hat – he could tell that she didn't like attention.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat announced after a five-minute silence. Tatiana cantered towards the Hufflepuff house and took a seat towards the end of the table. Cedric excused himself from the conversation he was having with his fellow Hufflepuffs and sat next to the trembling girl.

"It's going to be okay – you know that, right?" Cedric told the girl, placing a hand upon her arm. The girl jumped a mile in the air, staring at Cedric as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Please don't touch me." The girl spoke with the voice of a scared angel.

"I'm sorry." Cedric apologized, backing off a few feet. The girl relaxed and smiled at him. Cedric smiled back at her. "I'm Cedric."

"Tatiana." The girl – Tatiana – replied.

The two of them headed to the Hufflepuff house, walking silently side-by-side. Cedric hoped that he could get Tatiana out of her shell and to open up.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Second year_

Tatiana and Cedric's friendship was stronger than ever. He introduced her to his friends and they treated her like a sister.

Over the summer, Tatiana had to deal with a few personal demons. Her father – a Muggle – had been laid off from his job. He took it out on Tatiana and her mother – a witch. Her mother, Harmony, tried to protect Tatiana with spells and magic, but Tatiana's father wound always find a way to hurt her.

"You've got to tell someone!" Cedric told Tatiana as they headed to Hogwarts at Christmas. She shook her head – too scared to tell anyone – except Cedric – about her encounters.

"I can't – I don't know what he would do to my mum and me." Tatiana told her best friend. Cedric hugged her close, letting her cry into his robes. He sighed, hoping that there was something he could do.

Cedric found out the hard way that Tatiana had a Muggle problem called dyslexia. She explained that she had a harder time learning spells and magic than anyone else. Cedric put his schoolwork aside to help Tatiana with hers.

Quidditch practice started in the spring, so Cedric wasn't around to help Tatiana with her studies. She had gotten a D on her latest Potions exam. Her grades in her other classes, however, were Os, Es, As and only one P. Tatiana had to stop blaming herself for everything – she was studying as hard as her fellow classmates.

She did as much schoolwork as she could do and went to her dormitory, hoping that tomorrow would be easier than today.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Third year_

Cedric paced the length of the common room, hoping that it wasn't happening. Tatiana had been sent to the hospital wing when she had fainted during Dumbledore's speech.

"Diggory, she'll see you now." McGonagall told Cedric. Cedric nodded and followed McGonagall to the hospital wing.

"Cedric, is that you?" Tatiana asked, trying to sit up in bed. Cedric rushed to her side and helped her sit up. With Cedric's intendance, Tatiana had moved in with the Diggory's and was given Alfred's old bedroom.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here." Cedric soothed, placing a damp washcloth to Tatiana's forehead. She moaned sleepily. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall left the room, sensing that Tatiana was in good hands.

"I don't feel well." Tatiana announced, motioning for the basin beside her bed. Cedric handed it to her and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the basin. Tatiana began crying and Cedric sang a song he had heard on the Muggle radio. It was by a Muggle band called Maroon 5 and the song was called She Will Be Loved.

He had heard it while visiting his half-blood cousins out in the country over the summer. Tatiana hadn't been with them – she was spending time with her mother.

Cedric was finishing up the song when he heard someone else enter the hospital wing. Looking up, he saw Severus Snape enter, robes billowing out behind him.

"Give this to her and make sure she drinks the whole thing." Snape instructed to Cedric, handing him a vile with a clear liquid in it. Cedric cocked an eyebrow. "Diggory, it's not poison."

Cedric shrugged and helped Tatiana drink the liquid. She swallowed it with great difficulty, complaining that it tasted like dirty socks.

"Why are you helping me?" Cedric asked, not looking up from Tatiana, who was asleep.

"I gave you the antidote to what she had. I know abuse when I see it." Snape answered. Cedric smiled at the Potions master as he walked out of the hospital wing.

The following day was the first Quidditch match of the season – Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Cedric was the Keeper and a very good one at that. He had promised to tell Tatiana every detail of the match when it was finished.

Hufflepuff won the match – 139 to 100.

"It was amazing!" Cedric told Tatiana. She was sitting up in bed, a box of half eaten Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans on her nightstand. She smiled and laughed as Cedric continued to tell her about the match.

Tatiana stayed in the hospital wing overnight, Cedric never leaving her side.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Fourth year_

Tatiana and Cedric held hands as they walked along the Black Lake. It was Valentine's day and while everyone was in Hogsmeade for the holiday, Tatiana and Cedric chose to be away from the noise and squalor.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Cedric asked, stopping to take a moment to look at Tatiana. She was no longer the cowardly eleven-year-old that avoided human contact whenever possible. She was blossoming into a radiant young lady. Cedric wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to fall in love with his best friend.

"Only four hundred times." Tatiana's voice startled him out of his daydream. Cedric smiled and took her hand in his.

"I like how you're not so shy anymore." Cedric told Tatiana as they darted inside. They had walked in the middle of the Weasley twins, along with their friends, in the middle of having an enchanted snowball fight. The Weasley twins were in Cedric's year and the biggest troublemakers he had ever met.

"I like that, too." Tatiana replied as they headed for the Hufflepuff common room. They sat upon one of the comfortable couches and continued holding hands in front of the blazing fire.

That summer, Cedric and Tatiana made out for the first time. Cedric had gasped at Tatiana's skinniness, bruises, scars and cuts. He touched one of her scars – it started at mid-thigh and ended at the top of her knee.

He held her as she cried after explaining the reason for that scar. Her father had stabbed her with a kitchen knife when she was twelve-years-old.

"I won't let him harm you ever again." Cedric whispered in Tatiana's ear, gently kissing it. Tatiana had cried herself to sleep, which was probably best for her.

The following morning, Tatiana quickly got dressed when she heard arguing coming from the kitchen.

"I HEARD YOU TWO LAST NIGHT! CEDRIC AMOS DIGGORY – I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL MARRIAGE!" Amos yelled at Cedric.

"I LOVE HER, DAD. SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Cedric shouted.

Tatiana didn't hear the rest. She locked herself in a broom cupboard and stayed there until someone found her.

"Tatiana, I'm sorry for yelling like that. It's okay." Amos soothed the scared girl.

"Where's Cedric?" Tatiana asked as Amos helped her stand.

"He went out for a walk to cool his nerves, but he'll be back soon." Amos answered, pouring Tatiana some tea. She held the teacup in her hands, letting it warm her up.

Cedric returned ten minutes later. He found Tatiana on the porch, reading a book.

"I'm sorry about our fighting." Cedric apologized.

"It's all right – I'm used to it at home." Tatiana said, putting her book down. Cedric smiled and sat next to her.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Fifth year_

Cedric looked over at Tatiana as they studied for their O. . Her quill was scribbling like crazy and if he looked close enough, Cedric could see beads of sweat on her forehead. Cedric thought she looked beautiful in the fire's glow. Tatiana felt eyes on her and looked up.

"What?" she asked, turning her attention downwards. With Cedric's help, she could read and learn much better than in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Nothing." Cedric replied, looking over his own notes.

"What did you get for number five?" Tatiana inquired.

"Of what?"

"Potions."

"List all ingredients to make Draught of Living Death."

"Yeah, that one."

"Tatiana, you can do it. You know the answer. Just pretend you're in Professor Snape's class and the answers will come to you." Cedric told Tatiana. She sighed and stared at the parchment in front of her. slowly, the answers came and Cedric saw her quill move across the page.

Both Tatiana and Cedric did wonderfully on their O. – Cedric got mostly Os and As. Tatiana, however, got Os, As, Es and Ps.

Cedric couldn'tve been prouder of his friend. Despite her abuse at home and her dyslexia, she was doing wonderfully.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Sixth year_

Cedric watched Tatiana ride the elegant horse around the arena. Over the summer, Tatiana got involved with a horseback riding program that helped abused or neglected teenagers. A lot of times, the horses were abused or neglected themselves.

Tatiana had been riding a chestnut mare named Tigerlily. Tigerlily had once been a racehorse, but had been abused on the track. The horseback riding stable adopted her and spent a lot of time working with Tigerlily.

"You're doing great, Tatiana!" Michelle, the trainer, praised Tatiana as she cantered around the arena. Tatiana had taken a liking to horses and was happy that Cedric supported her.

A few minutes later, the lesson was over and both Cedric and Tatiana cooled down Tigerlily. They walked her all over the grounds, holding hands the entire time.

"I'm glad that you found something that you're passionate about." Cedric told Tatiana. Tatiana smiled and squeezed Cedric's hand, holding Tigerlily's lead rope in the other.

"I would try Quidditch, but I'm afraid of heights." Tatiana told Cedric. She decided that Tigerlily was cooled down enough and put her in her stall, making sure the mare's water buckets and hay bag were full. With Cedric's help, the two of them put on Tigerlily's light yellow sheet and leg wraps.

They then headed back to the Diggory's house. It was a short walk from the stable and it was still light out, so they didn't have to worry about getting home in a hurry.

They stood on the Diggory's front steps, sharing a romantic kiss. They had been together for two years now and were getting serious.

The two of them continued kissing as they mad their way to Cedric's bedroom. Even though Amos was working, Cedric promised to keep the door open.

Cedric looked over and saw Tatiana under the covers. He made his way over to her, also getting under the covers. Cedric kissed her passionately as he removed her T-shirt. Tatiana removed Cedric's shirt and tossed it on the floor.

The two of them were unclothed and sweaty. Tatiana had her head on Cedric's chest while his arms embraced her.

"Everything all right in here?" Amos whispered. The two teenagers were now dressed and on the floor, playing a game of wizard's chess. At the moment, Tatiana was winning.

"All right, dad." Cedric answered. Amos smiled and walked down the hall to where his bedroom was. Cedric and Tatiana had dinner earlier, since Amos was working.

"Cedric, you won't forget the horse show next weekend, right?" Tatiana reminded her boyfriend, putting on her pajamas.

"Of course not – I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cedric told her, kissing her shoulders. Tatiana had been having a lot of nightmares recently, so she had the blow-up mattress in the corner of the room. Amos had installed a magic barrier that lit up every time the two of them were intimate with each other during the night.

Tatiana woke up with a start ten minutes after drifting off to sleep. She had a nightmare in which her father found her and beat her to death. It had felt so real and she was glad that it wasn't.

A week later was the horse show. Tatiana was showing in three events – hunter over fences, dressage and a walk/trot/canter class. Cedric thought she looked wonderful – she wore a black jacket, black helmet, black hairnet, cream-colored breeches, black boots and black gloves.

"Good luck out there." Cedric told his girlfriend as she rode into her first class – hunter over fences. Tigerlily cleared all the fences and Tatiana pumped a fist into the air as they trotted out of the arena. Amos took Tigerlily's reins while Cedric and Tatiana embraced.

"That was amazing! You have to show me how to ride like that!" Cedric said. Tatiana giggled and rolled her eyes. The two of them stopped talking when the scores were announced – Tatiana got the blue ribbon. Cedric couldn'tve been prouder.

In her other two classes, however, she didn't score as well. She got a third place and a fourth place.

"It's all right, Tatiana. You'll do better next time." Cedric told her as they headed back to the Diggory's. Tatiana nodded and rested her head on Cedric's shoulder.

Before the two of them knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Tatiana met up with some friends and told Cedric that she would meet him on the train.

As she talked with her friends, she felt eyes watching her. She waved goodbye to them and headed for Platform 9 ¾ , hoping that the eyes wouldn't follow her.

Once she appeared on the platform, she didn't feel the eyes on her anymore. She found Cedric and clung to him like a baby koala.

"Tatiana, are you all right?" Cedric asked. Tatiana nodded then screamed when a familiar figure emerged from the crowd. Luckily, the train was moving, so the man couldn't get on board.

"That's my father! How did he find me?" Tatiana wanted to know. Cedric held her and thanked Merlin that there wasn't anyone else in the compartment.

"We're going to Hogwarts where it's safe. He'll never find us." Cedric told Tatiana, holding her to him.

Cedric was right – Hogwarts was a safe place and he knew that Tatiana's father – a Muggle – didn't know where it was or how to get there. He remembered in his first year looking behind him and saw grass cover the train tracks. He later found out that it prevented Muggles from finding the castle.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Seventh year_

"Hogwarts is host to a legendary event – the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced, unveiling a magnificent blue trophy. Cedric's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Barty Crouch was there to explain the rules. There were boos when he announced that no wizard or witch under the age of 17 could compete. He had turned 17 over the summer and Tatiana would be turning 17 in a week.

"Cedric, can I talk to you?" Tatiana asked as she and Cedric headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Sure." Cedric answered, pulling her aside.

"Don't enter the Triwizard Tournament! It's dangerous!" Tatiana told him. Cedric kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes.

"Others are entering. There's a chance that my name won't be drawn." Cedric assured her. Tatiana shook her head, making her hair fly.

"I didn't tell you this, but I had a brother – Oberon. He was a lot older than me – thirteen years to be exact. Anyway, he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament and he died in the third task." Tatiana told Cedric, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know how I can live without you. You saved me when no one else would."

Cedric held Tatiana as she cried, which she had been doing a lot of lately. He promised that he wouldn't enter his name in the goblet, even though he secretly wanted to. Eternal glory? Who didn't want that?

The night to draw names from the goblet approached. Tatiana looked at the other students – the girls from Beauxbatons talked in French to each other while the boys from Durmstrang whispered in Bulgarian to each other.

Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion; Viktor Krum was the Durmstrang champion and Vincent Crabbe was the Hogwarts champion.

Cedric asked Tatiana to go to the Yule Ball with him and of course, she said yes. They danced the night away, never straying more than a few feet from each other.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Life after Hogwarts_

A few months after Tatiana and Cedric left Hogwarts, Cedric proposed to Tatiana, who said yes. He smiled and kissed her passionately. Tatiana kissed him back, her hands on either side of his face.

Sadly, Amos died three weeks before the wedding. Cedric promised to name their baby after him.

Tatiana smiled and looked up at Cedric, who stared out the window. Tatiana was in bed, under the covers, fast asleep. Cedric climbed in bed and held her, kissing her face. He knew that he could never lose her.

The day of the wedding came and went. It was lovely, wonderful and perfect. The two of them stayed in the Diggory's house, since neither of them could give it up.

"Cedric, come here." Tatiana told Cedric. The two of them were painting the nursery. Tatiana was three weeks away from delivering their first baby. Cedric thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He stopped putting the crib together and walked over to Tatiana. She smiled up at him and placed his hands on her stomach. He could feel their future witch or wizard moving around in there.

"I can't wait to hold our baby." Cedric told Tatiana. She smiled and got an idea. She waddled to the bathroom and got a towel. She then went to the nursery and got a bear out of the crib. She then wrapped the bear in the towel and handed it to Cedric.

"Practice." Tatiana told Cedric before he could say anything. Cedric put the bear aside and kissed Tatiana's soft lips.

Three weeks later, Tatiana went into labor. Cedric drove as fast as he could to St. Mungo's, although he didn't understand how Muggles drove these things.

"Cedric! Hurry!" Tatiana whined. Cedric waved his wand and Tatiana's labor stopped temporally.

He parked in the lot and carried Tatiana inside. Tatiana let out a pained moan as a short witch led them to a delivery room.

"Shh, honey. It's all right." Cedric soothed, running a hand through her hair while she squeezed the life out of his other hand.

Ten hours later, Cedric watched Tatiana bond with their new member of the family – a little witch.

"She's beautiful." Cedric whispered, kissing the top of Tatiana's head. "What are we going to name her?"

"Felicity Rose Diggory." Tatiana announced, looking down at her sleeping angel.

Cedric smiled and bonded with Felicity while Tatiana got some sleep. She decided to stay home to be with Felicity while Cedric worked at the Ministry of Magic. He was taking over his dad's old job, which Amos would've been proud of.

Tatiana sat up and stretched. She looked over in the corner and saw Cedric rocking Felicity in the rocking chair. Cedric caught Tatiana's eye and brought Felicity over to Tatiana. He watched her nurse Felicity, noticing how strong the bond between mother and baby was.

Three years after the birth of Felicity, Tatiana discovered she was pregnant again. She delivered a little boy, which she and Cedric named Amos Eric Diggory.

They decided not to have any more children after Amos was born. Both Tatiana and Cedric thought their family was complete with just two children.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_


End file.
